


Miracles

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: A silly near- accident changes your entire day.





	Miracles

“What the hell are you talking about?” you seethed into the phone, currently wedged between your left ear and shoulder as you ripped apart the pretzel you had bought moments ago at a street vendor.

“Stark, he’s looking for interns, Y/N!” Your friend spoke excitedly over the phone. You had to roll your eyes, even though your friend couldn’t see your reaction.

“He’s never going to allow someone like me to hire there.” You sighed out, stepping into the street, despite not realizing there was a car coming straight towards you.

“You never know!” your friend laughed out. “What do you say after you come back from vacation, we apply for the internship together? I’m sure one of us will get in.”

“Just like that weird Pet-” you ended the teasing with a surprised groan as someone had suddenly tackled you to the ground. “What gives?” You shouted in surprise after you landed ass first back onto the pavement, surrounding by a small huddle of people.

“That car nearly hit you!” A voice called out, a voice you’d never imagined you’d hear so close in proximity to you.

“James Barnes?” Your mouth dropped open as he stood up and leaned over to help you back on your feet.

“At your service,” he gently turned you around to make sure you weren’t seriously injured. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine but I dropped my pretzel,” you frowned once you had located it- now it was five feet from where you stood. “I paid almost nine dollars for that damned thing!”

He chuckled, shaking his head. “I can buy you a new one.” He walked back to he vendor and bought a pretzel as the crowd that had previously been around you had dispersed once it was quite clear that you were okay.

“Uh, hey, I have to go.” You spoke into the phone, nearly forgetting that your friend was yelling at you on the other line. You quickly placed your phone in your pocket as Bucky Barnes remained by your side.

“Can…can you come with me to the tower?” He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know you said you’d be fine, but I just wanted to make sure, just in case you needed some band aids or something.”

You thought he was adorable, the way he seemed nervous around you, a stranger. “Yeah, why not?” You agreed.

Bucky smiled and looked both ways before crossing the street with you standing next to him.

“I don’t mean to pry,” he asked over an hour later as the pair of you had taken refuge on the couch in the common room. “But I couldn’t help but to overhear you and your friend talking about that stupid internship Stark’s holding for college grads.”

You shook your red. “I know, it’s stupid. I know I’m not going to get a placement test for it.”

“A placement test for what? Barnes, who the hell is this? When did you get a girlfriend?” None other than Tony Stark questioned as he strolled into the room, wearing what looked like a prototype for a new suit.

“Your internship, Mr. Stark,” you answered, nibbling on your lip nervously. You’d thought it was insane how just this morning you were freaking out about coming home in a few days from vacation, only to be sitting in the same tower as the Avengers.

“You’re hired.” He stated without another breath. “Barnes, where’s birdboy?”

“Training with Natalia, I believe,” he asked, hardly looking at Stark, as he his eyes were trained on your stunned expression.

“There’s a meeting in one hour.” Tony reported as he strolled out of the room,leaving the two of you alone once more.

“What just happened?” You breathed out.


End file.
